paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a deer
when owen gets bit by a deer he needs medical attention and hes on a snowy hill can evervest get there in time before he slips it was winter in adventure bay and ryder planned when they heard a deer calling ryder that deer sounds distressted rocky your right ryder owen walks up owen hello eveyone did you hear that deer noise pups and ryder yes owen id better see if that deer needs help zuma be careful dude owen i will zuma owen runs in the direction of the deer when owen gets up the hill owen dont worry im nice but the deer was very agitated and bit him owen owww let go owen yells in pain till wally sees him wally swims back to shore ryder hi wally why the long face? wally signs that owen was bit by a deer ryder no problem wally no job is too big no pup is too small ryder paw patrol to the beach pups ryders calling when the pups get to the beach chase paw patrol ready for action ryder sir ryder ok pups owen is in trouble because a deer bit him and now wont let go of his trousers zuma that must be painful ryder for this mission ill need marshall to check owen over once we have got him free from the deer marshall ready for a ruff ruff rescue ryder next i will need rocky you can distract the deer so we can get owen free rocky dont use it reuse it ryder paw patrol is on a roll rocky and marshall jump on ryders atv and head out when they get there owen help me please marshall dont worry owen we will work as fast as we can ryder rocky get the carrots and distract the deer rocky ok ryder gets the carrots here deer come and get these juicy carrots the deer looks hungrerly at them and chases after them ryder nice now lets get owen outta that bush ryder owen i need you to slip out of your trousers owen are you joking not in that weather im not its far too freezing ryder dont worry rocky will get you a spare pair owen ok owen slips out and shows his boxer shorts ryder ok now rocky can get you a spare pair rocky comes with a pair of jeans in his mouth owen thanks rocky owen puts them on owen much better ryder now thats sorted marshall check owen over marshall checks owen over marshall you have a bite mark on your leg owen ok marshall ryder one more thing evervest come in evervest im here ryder how can i help ? ryder evervest can you give owen a ride back to the lookout evervest i can do that ryder ok thanks evervest owen slips over on a ice patch ryder oh no owen falls down the hill owen help ryder come on pups the pups follow ryder and chase owen owen then fell against something soft pups evervest owen am i glad to see you evervest sorry i fell against you evervest its ok owen gets carried by evervest back to adventure bay owen thanks pups for rescuing me pups your welcome the day ends with owen playing in the pool and having fun with the pups